


Say My Name

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Surrealism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Do tell him again of his place.





	Say My Name

Lord Nobunaga had said his name many times, and many times over again with nothing but hatred in his voice, wasn’t this everything he had ever once wanted wasn’t this his ultimate desire? The hole through his chest hadn’t yet closed and he clung to threads. He said my name didn’t he but he said the wrong name, the name that no longer belongs to you and oh he knows it does not belong to you. How does he know. Your lord knows all.

_Won’t it be like the old times_

Ridiculous wilting flower, how have you managed to survive for so long. Tenkai, he who has lived by the scriptures throws himself before the Devil King and pleads for the massacres of years past blood on the fields and then he’d grab him by his hair and push his face down into the dirt and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe that was his absolution. Tenkai was devout in his worship it was what he deserved, what he had earned. 

and I have worked so hard to betray you my lord.

He longs to hear his name, not the worn one which carries terror but his divine name, drawn only from his devotion to all things beyond mortality and to those who could tear his skin away from his bones. Say it in the same regard you once did before I failed. Like he belonged even if it only was an illusion anyways. Without me you are nothing.

Tenkai knows. He begs Lord Nobunaga to say it again, to call him so. The oceans of the heavens were nothing without their King.


End file.
